A significant problem with previous devices for dispensing liquid medications topically is that they are bulky, cumbersome, contain many parts, are not easily carried in a handbag or pocket, and are expensive to make. Additionally, the devices are generally designed for multiple applications or reuse which increases the potential for contamination and/or aging of the liquid medication through long term use.
Unlike the previous devices the instant invention is a single use dispensing device designed for easy handling during application, easy twist-off/no tool opening, low cost and good distribution of the drug onto the subject being medicated.